My Happy Ending
by Instantstargoddess23
Summary: When tragedy strikes, can Jude and Tommy finally find their way back to each other for good? Or will unseen forces try to tear them apart again? It's better than it sounds! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_You said I… was your everything._

_You said I… was the one._

"Jude, I love you. I could never hurt you." Tony said as he held her hand. She snatched it away from him and replied, "You weren't saying that when you were lying in bed with that waitress, were you?" His eyes lowered and he spoke softly. "Oh, you know about that?" A loud smack echoed throughout the empty apartment. "Don't you dare try and make it seem like it was nothing," Jude replied, her voice cracking. "I was standing outside the hotel room. I heard you tell her you loved her and that I was gone as soon as you had the chance. Why would you do this?" He stared at the ground for a moment. Then he looked up, with tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't know. You were on tour and I was at a bar one night. She saw me sitting there and asked what was wrong. She was so sweet about it and I was so drunk. It just happened." She scoffed and turned to leave. "Jude, wait! Please don't go. I'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you." Jude turned to look at him. "That's ok, because I'm leaving you." She opened the door and ran out.

The rain was pouring down and Jude could barely see out of her windshield, but she kept driving. She knew she had to keep going; she had to get away from this nightmare that had become her life. But she had nowhere to run. Or did she? She picked up her phone and called the one person she knew she could rely on. "Hello? Tommy?" She sniffled into the phone. "Jude? What's wrong?" He called out on the other end. "I left Tony. Now I don't know where to go." "Ok, where are you?" Before Jude could reply, a loud horn brought her back to reality. A large semi-truck was headed in her direction. She swerved just in time, only to hit a tree. Tommy heard the crash and yelled into the phone. "Jude! Jude! Answer me!" Then suddenly, the line went dead.

Sadie rushed through the doors of Toronto General in a panic. "Excuse me," she said to the receptionist. "Could you tell me what room Jude Harrison is in? I'm her sister." The receptionist looked on her chart and scanned through the names. "Miss Harrison is still in surgery, but you can wait in the 4th floor waiting room." "Thank you." Sadie replied. As she stepped off the elevator, she was relieved to see Tommy pacing the hall. "Tommy," she sobbed, hugging him tightly. "How's Jude?" He led her to the sitting area. "She's still in surgery," he replied, staring into space. "The doctor said she had a lot of internal bleeding and the trauma to her brain might have killed her, if I hadn't gotten to her when I did." He looked at her. "We would've lost her. I… would've lost her." His hands were clenched into fists. Suddenly, he stood and punched a hole in the wall. Sadie jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tommy! Stop, please!" "I'll kill him," he shouted, pushing her off him. "I'll kill him!" He sank to the floor, his body shaking with silent sobs. Sadie sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. "It's gonna be ok. She's gonna be ok." As the minutes ticked by, they sat in silence; both hoping that time would be on their side.

"Mr. Quincy," said the doctor, snapping Tommy out of his trance. He got up and walked over to him. "How is she," he asked, his voice in danger of cracking. "She is doing well. There was some damage to her lungs but we repaired it just in time. But…" Tommy's heart stopped in his chest and Sadie drew in her breath. "What is it," Tommy replied quietly. The doctor smiled. "She's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Now I know how this all must look_

_Like a picture ripped from a storybook_

_Got it easy…_

_I got it made…_

Jude awoke to a beeping sound and bright white light. As her eyes began to focus, she realized that she was in a hospital room. She tried to lift her head but decided otherwise as spitting pain shot through her temples. "Jude," a familiar voice whispered. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Quincy," she rasped. He sat in the chair by her bed and clasped her hand in his. She could tell he was tired and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. He caressed her cheek and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I was so worried about you," he said. "I thought I was gonna lose you." "I'm not going anywhere," she replied. "But there's something I need to tell you." He looked up. "I already know, Jude. Why didn't you tell me before?" "I just found out about two weeks ago. I couldn't find the right time to tell Tony, until… until last night. That's when I found out he was cheating on me." She turned to Tommy, her eyes pleading. "We can't tell him, Tom, we just can't. I don't want him to have anything to do with this baby's life." He smiled. "You won't have to worry about that. He's left Toronto. He got on a plane this morning." He kissed her on the forehead and laid his hand on her stomach. "If you want me to, I'll take care of you and the baby." Jude smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "I'd like that."

**One Month Later…**

Tommy finished unpacking the last box and he and Jude collapsed on the couch. "I can't believe it's finally official," Jude said, smiling. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I know, girl. I know." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tommy got off the couch and answered the door. "Hey, guys," he said as he saw Sadie and Kwest smiling at him. "Come on in." Kwest put down the gift he had in his hand and hugged Jude. "So," Sadie said, sitting next to Jude. "How do you like it?" "The house is great, Sades." "I don't mean the house, silly." She leaned in close. "I mean, living with Tommy." Jude smiled. "Sadie, Tommy and I are just friends. He's doing me a favor by letting me stay here and taking care of the baby and me. That's all." "Oh, come on Jude. You're telling me that you're not still in love with the guy? I'll believe that when pigs fly." They both laughed. "Um, guys," Kwest said, peeking out of the curtains. "I think we've got some company." They all rushed to the window. "Oh, no," Tommy moaned. The front yard was littered with reporters and cameramen. "You know something," Jude replied. "For a moment, I almost forgot I was famous." Sadie turned to her sister. "The press are gonna have a field day with this! We've gotta talk to Darius." Tommy and Jude looked at each other. Jude smiled and replied, "Let's go."


End file.
